Some things are best forgotten
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: When Raphael welcomes a new child into his 'humble family' he doesn't realise the chain of events which this new addition is about to take them down. Going back to an old curse, a tale of scorned lovers and a darkness of a time which most would wish they could forget. Warning: contains boyxboy and graphic violence.
1. Book 1 - Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. It's my first time writing a Mortal Instruments fanfiction and I hope it's not to bad. Warning. Story contains: Violence, boyxboy, graphic violent details. Mentions of past abuse, amnesia, death, murder. Hope you all have a nice day/night wherever you are.**

* * *

 _ **-Over a thousand years ago-**_

I still wait for it to end. The cold of the bitter winter, the merciless ice always at my throat and grinding into my chest as it gives me nothing but the most useless of hope for any survival. My physical body survives while my mental state deteriorates with each growing day. I stare through a lifeless eye that seems to show me nothing more than the poison of my wound. The infection that brings me to my knees as I know I have no more ounce of fight left in me. I'm just a shell that waits for time to decide it's final moment; degrading slowly and breaking because of time.

But why do I have to wait?

I know why… It's because I'm a survivor.

I know that much. I know how to run and to keep on going. I know how to ignore the pain of burning lungs and the ache of a body, which is ready to give in and collapse. I know how to sly my way through conversation and draw eyes away from my self. I can slowly sneak my way into someone's heart. I can twist it and crush it in my fingers. Watch as betrayal paints a symphony on their faces as the light of the dagger in their back becomes apparent to them.

At least… I think I do?

What is this darkness around me? Why does it decide that it claims me? This small box and corridor of a prison I find myself in? Why does it matter any more if I carry on the fight? Something tells me I've already lost now that I'm here. Something tells me that now I have failed everything that I ever set out to accomplish. I know that I have failed. I know I cannot keep on fighting. I'm a survivor who has given up. I'm a fighter who has decided that after so long, they can no longer wield the sword.

I'm the boy who knows those who love and those who lies.

I smile for those who lie and step away from those I love. Oh it's so easy to paint a deep smile and twinkle in the eye for your enemy.

But how can I trust senses that come from an empty mind. How can I trust a personality that I know nothing about?

How can I trust myself when I don't even know who I am?

I try to look around but again this winter darkness seems to be compacted in the small room around me.

I feel my heart accelerating as my breathing becomes rapid. I'm trapped. I can't see the world around me… am I even still alive? What is around me? I'm standing on the brink. I can hear the tap of rocks falling apart around me. The long winding echo of wind... but there's something else. Something distant, a surging, a tide. It's rushing towards me.

I reach out a hand and feel the cold biting beneath the gentle of my fingers but it's mingled with something else. The bitter of the cold is beginning to flee. To run wild and scared, a scorching pain is filling the air.

I need to figure this out faster.

I reach out for the walls. It's rough but smooth… sharp in patterns. Steel? Rock formations? Some kind of metal I think. Unrefined ore in the cracks and lodges of a wall. A mine? Was I somewhere underground? It would make sense why it is so dark?

But is that what this is? Not a room of darkness but a cell of imprisonment? I'm a cornered rat. I'm stuck and I don't know what to do. I can't see anything. I should be scared. I should be terrified. I should be screaming for someone or anything to be there.

But I don't… I just stay there. I think, and that's good. Oh by god is that good. Thinking means that I'm still here. That something of me exists. But who was I really? I was just a boy in the darkness of this new nightmare. I was a dog in a cage. I needed to get out. I need to rip myself out of here.

I know one more thing... that the person who has me here? They're going to pay.

Slowly and painfully.

Just like those who would betray me.

But to get even, I had to be alive. That meant focusing on here and now. Making sure I am alive. That's task one.

I reached up slowly and felt my face just to even assure myself that it was still there. It was madness but it was familiarity. It was insanity but it was something that I could partly understand. It was me. I can feel the spikes of my hair standing up as a new rushing breeze was coming through and getting closer. I wasn't imagining it. I can feel it now. The heat. The heat of something intense. It makes me long for the winter. It makes my mouth blister as I'm thrown back against the wall.

Some part of me can't help but think that I really am dead... why can't I remember! Why can't I see or feel anything!

No.

That's a lie. I feel pain! I can feel pain! The one thing to always hold onto in doubt! It means I really am alive! Good! But now from pain was coming the next tool of survival. The thing which was going to keep me alive through this. Curiosity.

Why isn't there anything else there but me and this cell!

I flinch away from the coven of spires and catch a small shot of porcelain before I look my eyes on the ground.

Then it arrives.

Like an express raging to a sudden stop on the platform.

A burst of orange and red as it roars up higher and keeps on going past me. It doesn't stop. It's like the mightiest tide I have ever witnessed. A sea of fire a brimstone... The roof and walls are illuminated to their black and lifeless light around me. The floors are chipped away as though an all mighty row of knives have been dragged through them. But that's not what's intriguing.

There's lose soil nearby.

It hangs on the edge by this risen and erupted tide. In the light the small and distributed pile looks abandoned and forgotten. It must have fallen in from a fissure... maybe if I can-

I reach out and yelp slightly as a ember burns onto my crimson dotted hand. The lightly tanned skin, already broken and split open as it leaked my life fluid out onto the cold stone. "So that's why I'm in pain." I growl. I look down to see my bare legs are in no better of a state. The only articles of clothing left are smouldered shorts which were marked with soot. "The soil... it's so fresh." I run my fingers through it eagerly. "I'm missing something! Why the hell am I looking at soil!" I toss it into the long stream of orange and red which still hasn't given up yet.

The soil stands no chance.

"I'm missing something! Something really important! It's right in front of me but-"

I pause.

I slowly turn back to the stream. "That's Lava." I dead pan.

I'M IN A FREAKING VOLCANO!

Another shock wave hits me and pushed me back as I can no longer keep myself up.

My fingers trembled and curled around a nearby lose rock as I kept my eyes closed. It wasn't the god damn scolding temperature which was killing me now. It wasn't the fact that I could feel the brimstone filling my lungs as thick clumps in the air seemed dissipate and abandoned me in my hearts moment of need. Only the loose rock and stone in the air seemed to remain as it began to whisk inside my mouth in a vortex of remembrance. The heat ruled everything. The fire scorched all... any longer here and I know I would not be an exception to that... but still, it seemed to speak out to me. As though it was trying to cry a warning to me. We are the victims of Pompeii, you will remember us, you will feel our pain. You will not forget. Yeah, forgotten this situation? That was definitely going to be a difficult one. This would live on in my nightmares forever. I can hear of the dead who won't have their story told for yet another thousand years! They whisper to me... but is this the state that I am to end up in? A husk of a soul like them?

I would remember the feel of my warm blood, slowly dripping in a trail down the exposed wound of my own torso. The fleeting and fleeing movements, as though it was trying to escape from the prison of my own body. My shirt which was beginning to turn to nothing more than ash which just seemed to line my lungs and starve my insides faster. "You still seem so slow to decide." The soft purr teased. I caught another flash of porcelain, this time above in a small hole nearby.

A quick burst of a rattle.

The slow chuckle and sound of a nearby rock falling lose from it's degrading cliff face and into the lava.

I didn't want to look up. I wanted to. By the gods on Olympus, I wanted to. But my mind told me otherwise. I just wanted to keep my eyes locked ahead of me on the pit. The flicker and ever loud roar of flames screamed out and tried to escape to the lilac and diamond studded night time starry sky outside. I trembled. How could I not! I was standing on a cliff to oblivion. Slowly dying, not only from the stone and rubble filling my insides; making my lungs plead in mercy for clear air. But from the fear that came from that voice.

I reach my hand up on the off chance and feel my forehead.

It hurts like I've taken a violent blow... the fresh and warmth of blood stains it.

I've taken a knock that's short circuited me... by the looks of it, I had been running.

"It was said that, my predecessor always had a saying." The voice cackled as it bounced around me. "Beauty comes from within."

I look around as I try to focus onto the sound of where that voice is coming from. "Behind the skin and bone."

I flinch away as I hear a louder tumble of rocks moving away. The voice dripped with beauty and yet I could tell the purpose behind it had absolutely none.

"And those who cannot see it."

I pause as I see the shadows rear just in the corner, behind the tide of fire.

"May as well be made of stone"

I scream my lungs out as the figure steps into the light.

 _ **-End of his dream-**_

He sat slowly at the oak table as he drummed his fingers gently along the smooth surface.

That blasted memory was only one of his problems.

His amber eyes tracing every single imprinted ring of age along the hard resource.

He still could see it.

The place that this table had once stood tall as a tree.

Oh that wonderful and great tree.

It had bore great amounts of fruit and food for him whenever he had come to taste it's beauty. So much care and love for it had been pushed into the single growth that he had often left himself sick or set the needs of the plant above himself... look where that had gotten him. Sat now at a table with a blade in his hand as his hand delicately now traced the patterns in deep memory of where it had once stood in the piece of furniture presented to him.

Oh the glorious beauty that it had been. So firm that he had hidden himself away with it when he had found it broken and harmed. All on that one special day he had been sprinting through the forest.

There had been news that the beast from the mountains had been drawing nearer to the towns... the beast that the boy used to dare call the owner of his heart. But that was a long time ago, a very long time indeed. Back when the days blurred together in childhood innocent incompetence, and no nimble, golden crown of wreathed thorn vines and roses rested upon his brow. When the tittle of 'The prince of the bloody rose thorn' or 'The Demon Rose' did not hang around his neck like a inconvenient noose.

So many days of his childhood were spent in the embrace of the warm forest. Every day running past the winding expanse of everything around him, he would closed his eyes and feel the thick energies running through him. The warm, ancient guardians of the forest. The ever changing tunes of the crystal creek rivers which played for his ears and the clarity of the blue skies above him. The blur of days he had watched as the air brushed through the cherry blossom trees that his brother had planted a few days before hand of his death. Now they were already fully grown with full and wild branches of the warmest pink blossom. So absolutely beautiful and comforting in this still strange place which the prince liked to call home. The thick and dark of the tree trunks which had sunk their roots in deeply after feeding on a daily dose of his love and care. How much longer could he spend here without calling it truly home?

But he remembered that day certainly.

He ran faster and longer than any other day in his life. Running from the wrath and call of his king who had demanded blood on the boy's dagger. Demanding a show of power and assurance that the boy was the true blood of his blood. The spirit of his divided soul...

But the boy had just turned and ran after almost embedding the dagger in the king's neck under the dark illusions of anger. How could it be demanded that there would only be a claim over the control between who lived and died! It was sickening.

Back to the point at hand.

It was only when he reached the other side of the expanse of growth where he knew no one else ever went, did he finally stop. The rose bushes were growing in full bloom next to the sparkling river while a coven of strong standing oaks stood around the area as though they were soldiers protecting their king.

Ironic to the point of cold laughter, the boy thought.

He liked coming here though. He often did when his father was working late and quite a lot more frequently with the passing of his brother when he would feel lonely.

He would sit on the old rope swing and gently push out as it rocked him back and forth over the water. The gentle breeze would caress his face and kiss his skin as it brushed back his hair with love. But whenever he started this swinging, he would always become rather pensive. 'Why had I run like that from father? Why had it felt so wrong... and yet so alluringly delicious. The feel of a dagger in his hand as he could finally silence the voice of stupidity which had demanded control. "Why can't nothing in my life just go right for once!" He argued with the thoughts which violently hurled the memories and feelings of blood lust at him. "I'm sick of these stupid dreams! I'm sick of always being alone!" He whispered and wiped away the slowly oncoming tears.

No don't cry. Don't cry. Never show your weakness... only your petals to draw them in then repel them away.

Little did he know that the tears watering the ground had begun to send frantic whispers among the trees. Their adopted son of the prince was crying! He was in pain! Their child and baby was breaking.

They had to do something for him. Remove the pain. Remove the agony which had presented itself into his life. Remove the agony which no longer could be sustained in the borders and corners of a mind. They had to fight against the bitter cold that had become him. They had to revive him! They had to save him!

At first he pushed himself off the swing and let his body smash into the soft moss which held him in a close embrace. He needed to feel it's embrace across his cold and lean form. He needed the warmth to burn through the pain which was becoming him. May the gods damn that beast in the mountain, his mind would never have been such a jumble of confusion if it hadn't had been for that... for that... Gorgon!

That stupid snake boy who would do nothing but taunt him with alluring truths and dreams of escape. Rogue stories of soldiers who had turned against the gods in rage and now had their own names; Hydra, Minotaur... now there was this boy. The bitter spawn of a victim. The essence of pain incarnate as it resided up there in the belly of a fiery volcano.

How could he truly go and find that beast when he was the son of the vile tyrant. How could he seek out the warmth that anything else deserved- "Wait what are you doing." He whispered as his eyes shined out from under his mousy brown hair of a fringe. He could feel the tendrils and roots slowly rising out the ground beneath him as they hugged his skin and arms. The life of the forest was here kindling him like a lost puppy finding it's owner. "W-What are you doing?"

Okay so the roots of trees were moving over him and slowly lifting him of the ground, rocking him as though he was a baby in a manger... certainly not one of the weirdest things that he had ever seen.

But this was familiar. He knew this aura. He had sensed it almost every night in his sleep. Every time he wanted to hide and get out of his dreams he could feel this aura. Clambering him back violently to the surface of reality and holding him tight in a solitary embrace. He could never run from it. It was just as he knew now why the tree seemed to repel life and yet give an aura of it out. Whispering in his sleep. Talking to him through dreams as it repelled his own life away and gave out warmth to the forest.

But then his father had come and brought the tree down for kindling and the care and love of forest had stopped. The warmth that had kept his garden and kingdom alive had begun to flee. The life of the trees began to sink away till absolutely nothing was left.

"YOU DID THIS!" He screamed as he threw his smaller fists against the chest of his larger father one morning, upon finding the great finished oak table pushed into his chambers.

His eyes blurred with the mist and pain of tears. "WHY! WHY DID YOU BRING DOWN THE TREES! WHY!" He cried as finally his father rose a hand and brought it down, sending his son flying to the floor.

His hard and cold brown eyes were nothing like the floor of the forest.

They held no love.

No kinship.

No love or acknowledgement for the sacrifices the world around him made just to keep him alive.

The boy had always planted a sapling for any and all trees that had been brought down into the forest. He had cared for and nursed the young of any animal which had been hunted and left a family which had been left to the wild and pain.

But the father cared not for any of that. He cared not for the large, stinging red mark which had been left on the boy's cheek out of his undirected anger. "Remember your place, brat." The man glared before turning with a large and sharp burst of his trailing cloak as the black velvet silk dragged across the floor. His black and emerald insignia clothing was his mark to the world, just like his sons.

But then came the final insult of all of this.

The burning wood had been thrown into the boy's bed room. The main trunk had been carved into the main centre point table of the room. The book shelves which held the boy's diaries and journals were made from the large branches. A daily reminder that even the world and care of his heart could be rendered useless...

Which brought him to this.

Sitting as now he span the edge point of his knife over his finger in deep thought. His once warm amber eyes now suffering with the thought and silence which haunted him to his very soul. "Please." He whispered. "Talk to me. I'm not him." His voice brushed through the air in agony as he turned his head out onto the wilting garden.

The emerald expanse of sheer beauty.

The swirling patterns of the forming and cut lawn.

The beauty of patterns between contrasts of green! The lighter! The darker! The blossom of the trees! The petals of the roses and their thorns! It had to come back! It had to! "It's killing me!" The boy slammed his hand down gently as he pushed his face to rest against the wood. His tears splashing quietly in silent anger and frustration as he could do nothing any more. "What can I do?! Please! What can I do?! I'm not him! I'm not my father!" His pale fingers curled into a fist as he moved his knuckles across the cold surface.

Then he finally heard it! Oh the extreme beauty which was that voice of the forest! Some would have called it absolute madness, insanity, the whispers of the evils from Hades... but not to him. He knew that voice! It was the voice of the forest. _'Beating has gone, death is life, drain from the living or we will never bloom again.'_ It sang weakly over and over in his head. It's whimpering voice was pained in admission but also excited in it's claim.

His eyes locked onto the knife. "Beating has gone." He looked down at the oak table. "Death if life." He raised the blade high and let the light of the sun fill it. Every ounce of possible sunlight getting into the harsh steel. "Drain from the living." He caught his breath. "Or we will never bloom again."

His eyes slammed shut as he brought his dagger down onto his chest and slashed open widely as his life force splattered across the oak wood. Twisting his wrist as he dug the burning blade in deeper and screamed his lungs out till he was sure his throat was bleeding. All the while not caring as he just carved the blade through his skin. His legs giving way for a moment when he came crashing down, sprawled across the surface. "B-Beat again." He thought as slowly he pulled himself back up. The blood oozing and rushing in streams out of his chest as fast as he could take a step. The crimson life source was painting the oak with a new love and life.  
 _"Do it."_ The voice whispered over and over.  
"Not here. No. Not here." The boy responded over and over. His eyes half lidded as his exhaustion and pain were overcoming him.

But he had to do this... it was just as the beast in the mountains had told him. Beauty came from within... and now he would make this garden beautiful again with his own sacrifice.

The branches bowed back with the trunks as they presented a walkway of golden floored autumn leafs to fractures tree trunk and ruined remains of the decimated forest heart. "Beating... returns."

He plunged his hand into the large slash with a scream as with one almighty grip and strength of will, he removed his gift to the forest which had been plaguing him his entire life.

It was such an odd sensation holding the still beating organ in his hand. The thing which had once caused him so much agony and cost him a life on the above mountain village, now was what he would give to bring the forest back to life. "P-Please." He begged as he stumbled forward and looked at the dead trees. Tears falling down his pale cheeks as the hood of his velvet cloak was raised over his head, hiding the crimson splashes and stains. "Come back to me. P-Please!" He looked around at the large, grey broken trunks which had been slashed and hacked away out of mercy. "I-I never planned for any of this." He shook his head violently.

Slowly with cupped hands he placed it onto the spiked tree trunk with the last light of his life. His eyes rolling back. His crown slowly coming away as the breeze rushed through his stained strands of hair. Falling onto the tendrils roots which raised to hold him. "It was worth it." He smiled as his breath left his lungs.

He had no idea of what was about to course through his body.

The prince of bloody rose thorn was about to take a leaf out of the book of monsters.

And now he was reborn.

 _ **-Present day-**_

Thunder and lightning sprang across the night sky violently. Casting lengthy shadows across the ground, highlighting the lengthy shadows of stone and frost speckling grass of the closed in area which a lonely figure now stood in the lonely storm drowned night.

In nothing much less than a pressed and clean suit with an umbrella, a single boy stood ahead of the group which had amassed and gathered behind him.

One girl slowly crept forward, her inky locks of hair were being plastered down to her face by the onslaught of hammering rain. Her pale and lean face was only illuminated. Her eyes were depths of black pools as her scarlet stained lips pulled back ever so slightly. "Raphael, just accept it." She turned her head towards the boy under the umbrella who was now stiller than those who were littered underground, beneath their group. Where once they themselves had been shoved for a short time. But even with the sharpness of her words, her hands came to a joined rest as she pressed out a crease from her short skirt and turned her eyes towards the raging heavens above them.

The boy however, just remained patiently beneath his umbrella.

Stuck with the appearance of his fifteen-year-old self, Raphael looked young and was often described as having the face of an angel, though many of those who knew him well enough would quite well often enough whisper otherwise about him, behind the mask of his frozen human flesh and in the truth of his hungry glare when his fangs came out to play. Although, his deceptive age, (which became certainly meaningless in the context of his group), sometimes, his wisdom showed the weight of his years.

Just as his age sometimes showed in the depths of his honest gaze.

He had dark black, curly hair, very thin eyebrows, and honey-coloured skin. He was slightly built like the rest of them, but that didn't deceive anyone... at least, not anyone who wasn't foolish enough to believe it. The boy adjusted the black gloves on his hands which fit snugly. His close fitted black suit was perfect to mask himself off as one of the mourners. Not that anyone had really even said anything or cared about this soul.

Not enough now that night had fallen and the air had began leeching every ounce of nearby life and colour from the world.

Raphael stood there, staring out from under his dark curls as his gaze lingered on the ground. _Come on._ He whispered in his thoughts. So far not an ounce of the ground had been disturbed except for the main burial which had taken place earlier. "Raphael-"

Had the girl still been living, she would have paled drastically as the boy's pointed look, pierced over onto her in deep and flaring irritation, before flickering back onto the ground.

One other slowly stepped forward and took Raphael's umbrella as he crouched down, careful not to dirty the shine of his gleaming midnight black shoes or trousers. "Come now dear child." He whispered softly to the ground. His finger tips brushing just above the surface. "Come now darling, it's time to rise and shine."

He often did find himself attending more of these awakening ceremonies. Watching more of the children being reborn... those who broke the surface anyway, and those who fed. The rest he just had to watch sadly or at least try and make them comfortable as they faded back into the realm where they were once taken away from.

After all. Any Child of Night had faced death. Going back to it brought no fears. Not when they had already experienced it a first time.

The others began to turn around on the spot and sigh softly as they stared at the unmoving ground. Their eyes wavering with hope from the new member which may have just joined their family. Now they mourned as the unborn would remain in their coffin bellow. "Does this mean that it's dinner is up for grabs-"  
"Shut it!" They hissed on the girl who had turned towards the sealed case carried between them.  
"Hey! You were all thinking it!" She hissed quietly. Her hungry gaze lingering on the case as two faint white shapes poked out on the edge of her lips. Her tongue hungrily tasting the remains of her left over earlier meal which still lingered in her taste buds. "Come on! The little corpse isn't going to-"  
"Show respect. Or I'll rip your fangs out, long before you ever think of getting a drink ever again!" The smallest of the males glared out at the girl with a furious nature. "That is a new member of the family down there! They are just that! Family! We are all children of the night here."  
"And as so." Raphael began. "We are all equal among each other-"

Slowly he took a step back as for a moment his ear twitched with a faint tremble bellow.

For a moment there... it had felt like... like something had begun to surface. "All children of the night share the same hunger. We share the same thirst. Our muscles ache together and our line draws on."

He paused for a long moment.

Till once more a shaking tremble echoed from beneath the ground.

"You hear my voice don't you?" He purred softly, making sure to keep the level and tone delicate. "Come now child. Stretch and fight. Come towards my voice."

More trembling shook the ground till finally a hand burst violently through the cover of soil. Scrambling desperately and grasping the air as hard as it could. "Nearly there." Raphael grinned, watching the way that the group had suddenly turned back with a brand new interest at the birthing of their new sibling. "Come on now dear."

The ground eventually tore apart and a fresh scream ripped through the night.

Raphael barely understood, just what he had uncovered.

Or the chain of events that this new birthing would take his family down, or what kind of darkness, the children of the night were about to be impaled onto.


	2. Book 1 - Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to '** **Melopea LilyMoon Carver' for following =)** **Warning. Story contains: Violence, boyxboy, graphic violent details. Mentions of past abuse, amnesia, death, murder. Hope you all have a nice day/night wherever you are.**

* * *

Raphael slowly crouched as he watched the way the clawed hand clambered for any amount of grip it could get. The hand was covered in deep wounds, still fresh but stitching themselves back together as the body was beginning to shine with a brand new beauty. The skin knitted back together and gleamed a brand new and porcelain shade. The once warm brown toning which Raphael noted, was being ripped away and became a pale soft peach colour. The nails momentarily resembling something like that of claws, but by the way they were chipped and painted, Raphael guessed they were probably just placed on, like that of some extravagant actress.

He smiled slowly, crouching in front of the spot but never interfering with the way the fledgling was trying to escape. "Come to me young one." He purred softly, making sure to keep his voice even but always alluring, even though there was no want to draw anyone. It seemed to work whenever he wanted something though. Just like it was working now as he was cooing to the fledgling to come out of the ground. "You must be so hungry, so desperately thirsty." He smirked, watching the desperation of the clasping increase. "That fire in your throat. It hurts doesn't it?" He purred. "It feels like the very skin of your throat is that dry that it's going to peel away and rip off into nothing. It feels as though you want to tear your hands into it and rip your throat out, just to stop that burning."

There was silence for a second.

He clicked his fingers loudly and the others behind him wasted no time in unlocking the suitcase and rushing over with a blood bag in hand.

It was only humbly warm, not the preferable taste which each of them craved ultimately above all else, but simply that from a butchered animal in a shop and drained from the dead meat before being warmed up in the bag. No. It wasn't what they craved. It wasn't what they _wanted._ What they would kill for. What they would massacre, flay and obliterate for. Something they would praise above all else.

After all, blood was thicker than water, and they would stop to think how blood is thicker than anything they have left, well, maybe above the rules and respects of family.

The girl from earlier barred her fangs as her mouth watered hungrily. Her tongue ran over her fangs, blood dripping from the opening tears in her tongue as her fangs were merciless in tearing any flesh, be it even her own. "It obviously isn't going to make it!" She bellowed, her eyes locked on the blood bag with a growing intensity. Her chest tightening as her panting became louder as her instincts to drain the contents were becoming overwhelming. "Give it to me!" She bellowed, only to be grabbed by the smallest of the boys.

He curled his porcelain hand in her hair long lengthy blond hair and twisted it tightly as he dragged her back, kicking out the back of her knees and emitting a hiss from her as she desperately tried to claw her way free to lunge and get a drink.

In the darkness of the night, his warm brown eyes blazed an angry scarlet as he lent forward and let out a long escaped hiss down the girl's ear. His mouth stretched unnaturally wide as his fangs slid out their sheath and revealed their mighty strength and length. "You're acting like a fledgling! HAVE SOME SELF CONTROL!" He blazed angrily. "We still don't know if that poor child will even make it yet! Have some respect!"

He kept his hand there and stared back over towards the ground sympathetically with a growing painful dread. His silky strands of golden hair were spiked upwards while they were streaked with highlights of a ranging colours, from purple to deep crimson. He wore a simple leather jacket over a silky black Italian low neck shirt. The material was tight around his body but still, with the leather jeans and fang metal clasp belt, he was a vision and definition of beauty. The vampire grace, lined with the sickly and cold mark of death was dominant over him.

One other vampire slowly looked back over at him, a slight grin playing at the end of his mouth. "Now, now, Connor-"

The boy he had called Connor turned his head sharply, fangs showing at their full length as his eyes glittered in the dark. "THAT IS NOT MY NAME!" He snarled, hot headedly. Curling his fist tighter as the girl was still trying with all her might to go forward and drain the blood bags which hovered over the desperate hand which was tearing away more of the ground around itself. Raphael's curious eyes burning into it. "You will use my name."  
"Fine, Rémi." The man made sure to add the French accent to the name that the boy respected upon hearing his name.

That seemed to placate Rémi some as he pulled back and simply lifted the girl to her feet.

It was so strange. To see what looked like a young baby faced beautiful boy who was permanently frozen now at the age of sixteen, so confidently grab hold of the old, what resembled a twenty five year old woman who was now going out of her senses to try and get her dinner.

Rémi simply pulled his hand back and threw her backwards through the air, sending her crashing into the arms of those behind him, knocking some back onto the ground in the process.

The older the vampire, the stronger they were.

Rémi certainly wasn't as young as he looked.

Raphael stared down at the hand as another burst through the ground, beginning to clamber further and further. "That's right my darling. Come out. Good child." He encouraged quietly, watching how with difficulty the ground seemed to fracture, more and more of a soft figure was taking shape beneath the crust. "Now come on. Dinner is waiting."

There was a pause.

Raphael himself frowned slightly as the rain was becoming heavier and colder with a vicious winter breeze. "Child?" He whispered softly, crouching down and staring at the frozen position of the hand.

Slowly the fingers flexed, the bones in it's hands cracking loudly.

This was strange behaviour, certainly. Never in mid transition had-

Suddenly the ground rumbled beneath them as a scream burst out furiously rocking through the depths of the earth. Clawed fingers burst fresh through the cracks as their pale colour shined in the light of the black cloud covered stars.

Fresh from the ground a face emerged with eyes as black as night. No. They were colder. Darker. Like fresh flowing ink. They were starved, starved of so many things at that quick moment. Starved of sanity. Starved of sense. Starved of understanding. They were wild, feral and most importantly.

They were starving.

Golden ringlets fell down on either side of the face as they stretched out in a mud filled curtain. The fangs and gaping mouth were wide as the figure inhaled, fling the empty lungs which would never require that use ever again. _This one has an unusual amount of light in._ Raphael thought as he looked at the blue silken dress which was attached to the curvy, twig like skinny figure.

There was no sexual attraction for him. There never really was with anyone. But he knew that probably, to someone else, when not rampaging like a feral beast, when not starved and beyond all reason... Raphael guessed that maybe the person would certainly have got the blood running for any other guy there or even some girls.

Among the children of the night there was no shame. No secrets. No embarrassments. There was no shame in who you would be with because their family was eternal.

But he guessed this girl, wouldn't be breaking any hearts right now.

Mainly because- "RAGGGHHH!"

He skirted back quickly as the figure launched towards him. The fledgling's eyes locked on his throat and fangs barred like a prowling lion. Their nails were trained to strangle him with all their might. The resolve in their eye was mid rage.

Raphael brought his arm up quickly as the Fledgling's fist collided with his forearm, sending a small shock wave out between them. The fledgling staggered slightly on impact, not expecting the strong and unbreakable barrier which was Raphael's strength.

The brow of the hungry, rabid creature frowned uncertainly, as if it was thinking: _'How did that get there?'_ But the confusion didn't last as it's eyes locked onto the bag of blood. Letting out a hiss once more the Fledgling went into a sweeping kick, but Raphael countered it with a leap then elbow dropped it in the face.

It's mouth ripped open wide and a hiss rocketed through the air. It staggered back shielding it's self from any future blows which may come down against it. "You will behave!" Raphael smirked into it's face as he towered above it. "Or I promise you, I'll make sure that your body is completely empty of each and every ounce of blood." The look in his own dark eyes glinted as he watched how the Fledgling now seemed to turn in on itself. Not having heard him, it let out pitying soft whines. Kind of like this new Fledgling was a kicked puppy.

Having only just realised who it's master was. "That's right child." He nodded watching as the fledgling rested back on the hunches of his feet even further. The torn material of the dress hanging around it in shreds. The heels on their shoes were broken, and it was a great shame since the dress looked like a classic vintage piece from the 1920's. Their hair extensions lay out in a tattered mess around them, beginning to rip out where the new aura and beauty of being a child of night had begun to sweep over the child.

Raphael began to notice more things like that as he tried to study the age the person had been frozen at. Because right now, from the first look at them.

Their age wasn't the only thing he was having difficulty telling about the person.

He slowly moved forward till he was crouched on eye to eye level. The bag swinging from his fingers as he watched their eyes study it. "Now child." He said softly. "You're going to behave now aren't you." He coaxed and the fledgling nodded slowly, letting out broken whimpers. "Good."

The moment Raphael's fingers let go of the bag, the fledgling snatched it up quickly, sinking it's fangs into the material and ripping the plastic wide open.

The leader slowly took his stand as the others watched how the poor creature downed as much of the substance as it could. "Now, now." He whispered. "Slow down, or you will make yourself sick."

The creature made a pitiful wailing sound as it went back to nuzzling it's face hungrily into the blood.

It was only after the third bag was ripped open and drained did Raphael give the others the signal to begin to turn away and make plans to move back towards the shelter they had created.

Their shelter being any abandoned building around the most abandoned areas of the city.

Less amount of people meant there was less chance of attracting the attention of the bastards when they wanted to feed. "Well, I'm not losing another one to the idea they can survive on their own." He lent down further examining the starving thing as it carried on whimpering pitifully, baying out for it's hunger as it stared the others down. "But I do have to question the fact... who the hell sired you?" He tilted his head curiously at that thought. "I guess there is time to worry about that later. Right now..."

He looked over and clicked his fingers at Rémi who began to walk over leisurely. "Come kid. It's about time that we took you home. Sun will rise soon."

Rémi slowly crouched down and draped his jacket around the figure's shoulder as the fledgling whimpered still. "Come on dear." He said as softly as possible. "You will feel much better after-" For one second his hand brushed over the arm of the other.

Then the next minute he found himself staring up at the sky. His arm broken and twisted at a bad angle as the fledgling hissed violently. Their dark eyes boring into him violently. Fangs unsheathed themselves as they hovered over his throat threateningly. "Easy there girl-"  
 _"RAGGHHH"  
_ "Okay." He raised his hands slowly. He knew that he could easily flip this little beast across the graveyard and through most of the gravestones without breaking a sweat.

But that would just cause way more chaos than they needed right then. Dawn was approaching and Raphael was right. Their last little fledgling had turned out to be one strange freak.

The day walker.

He flaunted about as though he was still some almighty gift, that humanity and being a mundane was such a truly amazing and brilliant thing! That it would always be better than anything being a child of the night could. No. This needed precision and care.

This child would realise their nature as a vampire whether they liked it or not. They would realise and adapt or they would go and lay out under the sun. They would not lose another to the lies and pesky reminders which were humanity and human life. "Okay." He snarled slowly, not caring that the others had locked their eyes on him in surprise.

Only Raphael seemed to have no care of what was going on as he returned his hands into their gloves and turned on the spot, slowly dissipating through the air till the umbrella dropped to the grasp of a nearby vampire. "Now, why don't we slowly ease up. Get off of me." He suggested softly, trying to keep his voice even, as though he was talking to a wounded animal.

The Fledgling panted painfully between laboured breaths. Their face a movement of confusion as the gesture which wasn't needed any more, didn't go unnoticed by itself. The golden extensions fell down in a curtain over it's face. Behind the filthy extensions and mess, the dirt stain and dried blood marks, something studied him deeply.

As though some conciousness was returning slowly to the child.

With a loud scream Rémi twisted his arm sharply back into place, the pain bleeding through his body as he tried not to let his fangs rip his tongue and mouth open. He could easily have just ripped this little in half. The only reason it had managed to land a hit on him, was because of the sheer surprise from the little runt attempting something like that. "We can go clean you up maybe?"

He looked over at the grave for some sign of there being an inscription of name.

But the stone was simply blank. "What?" Rémi frowned deeply, feeling the Fledgling tense above him as his irritation rose. "Easy there." He hushed softly, propping himself up on his elbows as the Fledgling was straddling now over his lap, letting out sharp growls between it's teeth as it sniffed the stains of fresh kill over his chest and body. "Easy girl." He raised his hand. "Come on. I think it's time."

He blushed as it began to nuzzle his chest, darting out their tongue as they licked the red splotches over his shirt, suckling gently on the wet blood stains and purring softly.

The others laughed to themselves softly as they watched, though some of the girls and boys hissed under their breaths with jealousy as the Fledgling nuzzled their head in closer, rubbing their skin against the blood stains as they were getting even more hungry.

Rémi saw a small glint from a silver star pendant and chain.

Training his eyes closer, they scanned over the elegant hand writing: _Charlie_

"Well, Charlie." He said quietly. "How about we get you cleaned up?"

 _"Good luck child. This game is going to be interesting."_

Rémi's head snapped up in the direction towards the nearby trees as a shadow passed by the moonlit cloud cover and vanished.

His eyes were to strong to know that it had been a bird. The shadow was too defined and big.

He was too old to believe it was a ghost.

The only dead that walked the earth were those who were children of the night.

The breeze had covered up what ever the sound had been.

But Rémi didn't believe in coincidences.

He didn't believe that his family had heard about a fledgling needing care to rise, from a mysterious note which had been left at the hotel.

The same time there had been an synchronised matches of earthquakes out in Haiti, England and terminating from the many and various locations of rain forests across the world?

Something many people had seemed to over look.

None of them had been dangerous enough to cause much damage. But that didn't change the fact that they didn't still happen.

It didn't change the fact, that he felt like a storm was coming their way.

May god have pity on them when it hit.

 _ **-Break-**_

Far in the distance corners of the world. Underneath the blaring sunlight, black and cold grey clouds roam slowly across the blue tranquil expanse. The storm brewing stronger and stronger with every pressing second which explodes forward with an onslaught of rage. Lightning sparkled silver and flickered in and out of each and every cloud like liquid moonlight forced to life.

The mist seemed to almost blink a couple of times as the grey scale of everything came to settle in front of it. The lightning and draining colours of the empty world falling under the flailing pain of a mist and storm cover.

Colour fights for life but the storm takes everything the world perceives and tries to flip it against itself, leaving the land dizzy and even more exhausted as it rumbled painfully with after shocks or even fresh earthquakes.

The area around the storm flickered painfully bright and ever so constant.

But one shadow loomed out among all the rest of the storm as it trailed forward, the storm falling like a veil behind them in wake as they took the forest and it's horrific dangers in a confident and leisurely stride.

It was as though they was zooming madly over the wild forest, weaving and diving in and out of trees as though they once had done from the air. Moving through this wild landscape without any remorse for anything else.

It was so incredibly beautiful in every part but then again, the figure always had such a sense of beauty.

The dense movements and way that it seemed to go on forever, they respected that and found some familiarity in that to their own home.

Not a house or town in sight. Not an arena as far as the eye could see. So empty, so alone, so beautiful.

It was the first time they had ever found something in this mundane and disgusting world worth actually looking into. Something worth the attention or even pesky annoyance to toy with.

The world seemed to move by so slowly now as they strode on by. Everything was new and felt different. The tree's bore a new light and life of emerald which seemed to present itself to them as it flashed between a burst of life and a deepening grey which my mind fought to retain.

The world was bright and so dark, the flowers blossomed and rose out the ground in a spectrum of new colours before frosting over with a storm of grey. The sky tore itself open to let sunshine pour down in spiked kisses before it burned with the down pour of rain and cold frost as the storm cover swept by with the figure's dancing.

What the hell is this place.

They hadn't expected to come across such a beautiful place inside the long grown forest, only across what they figured they would have originally been searching for. They guessed that this must have been the forest from the book.

After all, they knew the description of the area well enough from all the times they had read and studied the place.

They turned around the clearing, looking at the large crashing waterfall which washed down into a small and open oasis, rock bordered pool as finally their pale and elegantly beautiful hand, slowly gouged through the vine cover and ripped the mix of snake bodies and actual vines apart so they may enter without so much as sweeping a glance.

Only now a hunger burned in the depths of their glass like eyes.

They took note of how beautifully and sparkling the turquoise water was, which hosted an arrangement of lilies and various flowers, which in turn, made the water taste sweet and all the more cooler to their lips as they dipped their hands in and tasted it.

They grinned and slowly let the liquid drip back through their thin delicate fingers.

Crystals sprouted from the rocks both underneath the expanse of water and along the border, sending various shines of light around the clearing.

This place looked completely blessed by the secrets of which it was holding ever so possessively tight.

No tree seemed to have been touched. No part of the ground held any signs of tracks except of the light foot steps of their bare feet which left the smallest imprint behind, their touch was ever so light that they almost looked like they were hovering off the ground.

The step of a dancer.

The opening was collared with deep emerald canvases. Rose bushes lining every area with flashes of white and red while pollen floated and danced among the breeze. It was almost impossible for such a beautiful area to exist like this. At least within this pathetic world in their opinion.

They slowly stared around the area, walking back along slowly to the cobblestone piled brick wall which was crumbling as the storm cover flared around the area.

The stones looked loose but as the figure rested themselves down onto them, it proved just how strong they were. The stones were held fast but the figure still rested precisely out across them. Their skin glinted beautifully. Their glass eyes glistened hypnotically. Their exposed lean body was smooth to the touch with absolute lustre.

 _"Finally it has happened."_ The figure smirked coldly to themselves. Almost revealing a set of razor like teeth though just like the rest of the figure, they were only like that at appearance. " _We know you heard the signs."_

From the cold and trail of the storm behind them, another body of a man came launching out the cloud and mist violently so they hit the ground causing a small scream to escape them as they crashed into the rocks.

The figure sprawled across the rocks grinned darkly as the mundane male began to rise up as though invisible strings were tied around their wrists.

 _Like a toy puppet._

The man screamed and shook his rich suit was in shreds across his body. A suit which he could afford because his company spent so much time digging up farmland and forests. Destroying animal homes and other such beautiful sites which could never be returned to the world.

It was why he would prove to be such the perfect sacrifice.

The water of the lake bubbled hungrily, till the man was dropped and mundane screamed pierced through every inch of the forest.

The water turned the tone of skin till it bubbled and erupted a deep crimson.

As skin and blood were pulled violently free from the man.

The figure licked their lips slowly, staring hungrily down at the lake water, watching that as quickly as the man had been sacrificed into it, the red of his blood was drained away.

The figure held out the freshly warm wrapped bag of blood it had got from it's latest victim.

The final piece.

 _"The game has started once again."_

As the last of the red churned away, a shadow broke the surface of the water.

Brown, withered, broken, ages and maggot eaten skin bursts free of the surface. Empty eye sockets stared up to the sky as it's mouth stretched open widely letting air and life rush back into it once again now that the blood sacrifice had been given. _With the blood of kin I awaken you and break your curse._ The figure thought smugly, a face splitting grin spreading across their face as they watched the almost zombified creature writhe.

Before it's own scream send shock waves through the ground.

 _Finally it has begun._


	3. Book 1 - Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to anyone who reads this story.** **Warning. Story contains: Violence, boyxboy, graphic violent details. Mentions of past abuse, amnesia, death, murder. Hope you all have a nice day/night wherever you are.** **I'm going to make this an unofficial cross over with some of my other fanfic stories, so expect; Percy Jackson and The Kane Chronicles to be referenced (if not some OC characters from those fandoms, from my other stories.) To turn up in this one.**

* * *

Remi wasn't sure what to do at first as he came to a stop inside of his room.

All around the hotel there were sounds of cheering and celebrating the new member who had come and joined there family. Another child of the night was born.

Another hungry mouth to feed.

He shook his head as though to slay the thoughts from his mind and existence. His golden strands of hair were as hypnotising as ever, but now from the intense stress which was building up inside of him the more that he had been pacing back and forth, walking past the tattered wall which was streaked with exposed boards and lines of blood which he was sure would be cleaned up later. It wouldn't be long till they thought about renovating again... after all, they couldn't live in this place like this all the time.

Remi had always gone around cleaning up after other peoples messes but now even in his frozen old age and suspended youthful body, he was growing fed up. Almost like he was calcifying from the inside out, his heart growing heavier and more painful to bare. After all, even Raphael at least seemed to have someone of interest of late. Although Remi knew that Raphael didn't exactly have the same interest as many others around the hotel did.

Which made the person he was interested in, all the more.

Raphael being Aromantic and Asexual made it confusing why all off a sudden he was hanging around with the new interest he had taken in a boy called Kyle. The little bitchy, sassy boy who seemed to stare at Raphael like the vampire made the whole world turn around. Raphael had always shown complete hostility towards anyone or anything that wasn't a vampire. He would speak down to them, discriminate anything for not being a child of the night. Anything which didn't have a still heart and fangs was often in his line of perception not to be important.

So when the flirtatious Kyle had started hanging around with the other boy. Remi had just found it surprising that two people who were so completely and utterly different could bond so well. Especially since Kyle still had a beating heart and no fangs to show for it.

At the stroke of nightfall Raphael had left and returned not long after with Kyle next to him.

The blonde had just grinned upon entering and looked Remi over with an evaluative crushing gaze.

Raphael who was still glancing at the other fifteen year old boy laughed quietly and had indicated towards the room where their new addition was waiting. "We thought that before we went out for Magnus' invitation, that maybe you may be able to help us. I have a feeling that you may be able to deal with this better than any of us ever could. I lost my last turn because he wanted no part of an ordinary life. I don't intend to lose this one." He stated clearly.  
"And here you are, bringing me into the den of vipers." Kyle had purred with his British accent. "Oh Raphael." He teased. "It means so much you chose me." He laughed coldly, resting a hand on his hip as he walked by.

Kyle was certainly interesting to Remi, he could understand to an extent why Raphael's fascination with him was as it's such. The boy smelt human... but not completely. Something about him smelt different. Familiar, and very discreet but definitely noticeable. Not enough so that it was able to cover the human stench which radiated off him and his wry, slightly small but thin frame. His hair was a fringe of platinum spikes, ice cold and rather seeming to be a mocking reminder of late as to another situation they were facing. His eyes were a blazing and almost what seemed like a glowing blond.

Every ounce of them poured with blood lust and a sharp ferociousness that gave away no weakness.

He wore a skin tight black shirt and long finger-less gloves which moved up to his elbow. Black leather skinny jeans were tightly constricted around his legs though he moved gracefully in them like a swan on water. His skin was a soft and warm bronze but there also seemed to be something else to it. Slight burst of peach coming in around certain spots. Remi found that even he, someone who prided themselves on the control of their thirst, was growing slightly hungry as the boy walked with him and Raphael. "Maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring the _child_ here Raphael." Remi said gently, watching out the corner of his eye how Kyle sent him a sharp glare in the flash of a second. "After all, what would the others do. When they small that blood of his-"

Kyle slammed out his fist to the side of the wall and Remi's eyes managed to catch the last second as a symbol blazed above the boy's closed fist, resembling what both vampires thought was unmistakably that of a cat, which now was encased in a glowing green emerald sparking aura. the light seemed to be intensely solid, tremendously so. It had gone through the wall like a hot knife through butter, but now Remi could see the boy's fingers, it was like staring at a menacing and threatening claw. The boy's hand was still human beneath the aura of light, but the shape the energy itself had taken a giant feline claw on a larger hand. "Warlock!" Remi exclaimed with a snarl and backed up slightly, having his own troubled past and pained experiences with warlocks, but the British boy only chuckled coldly and smirked.  
"Not exactly."

Raphael grabbed his arm as Kyle steadied himself out. "I prefer magician."  
"Is there any difference." Remi growled.  
"You'd be very much surprised." Raphael laughed viciously. "Kyle is certainly more different in more ways than one... and we go a very long way back."

After that they carried on in silence for a while. Eyes were cast to them from ruined rooms of the hotel. The shadows moved as more and more of the inhabitants who had lingered in the building to see what would become of their new member, now cast hungry glances at the strange child who walked the halls with Raphael's favour. "How is he supposed to help us?"  
"Do you find a problem with my judgement Connor?" Raphael growled, noticing the glower which was cast at him as he knowingly used the name that Remi loathed as much as he loathed his memories of the time when he had owned it. But Raphael for his ever so constant appearance of innocence, was anything but. Radiating intimidation onto anyone who dared get in his way.  
"Did those fangs just shrink back with everything else?" Kyle smirked.  
"Sorry... Raphael." The smaller vampire growled, casting his glare and a bar of his fangs towards Kyle, who's palm sparked with a green light.  
"Any time, any day." The boy responded.  
"You haven't even accepted my offer and already you torment my brethren." Raphael stated casting Kyle a long look who seemed to had receded into his thoughts momentarily.  
 _Raphael offered him the turn?! B-but why?!  
_ "You presume that I will accept your offer." Kyle grinned, half lidded eyes glistening with lust as he purred his sweet British voice, even though Raphael's were empty and devoid of any spark which could have come by. "I am still the same in my answer."  
"You would deny immortality?" The head vampire stated, with a rose eyebrow. His angelic face still cold in appearance but beautiful none the less. "Kyle it is time to grow up. The sooner you accept my offer the better off you will be. Why would you not accept my offer-"  
"Because there is still someone that has my attention... someone who can return certain things. That adventurous game must be played before I can make any big decisions. After all Raphael... you know that I'm a sore loser." The boy's voice which had started so sweetly had turned cold and bitter but none the less completely beautiful in it's destructive tone.

 _So... not so different after all in some ways._ Remi thought.

Raphael stuck to silence after that, much to the vampires extreme surprise. Slight anger was painted across his deceptive eyes but it was not directed towards Kyle but more or less something else. Something in the way that they talked to each other. So familiar and yet almost as though they were a split iceberg, drifting further and further away from what had made them whole.

 _Lovers and yet split apart by their own ways in which they were born._ Remi thought, for the first time letting pity come to him as he thought about them. It was so impossible to tell because it was so obvious! The way that Kyle cast sad longing glances at Raphael, and the way that the lead vampire would gave back at the other boy emptily, just as though there was absolutely nothing there for him, though he seemed angered by his own nature that he didn't feel that way. _He wants to turn him though... is that him trying to find some way of compensation?_

But when Remi had saw Kyle's glare, searching him, watching the way that the magician had been being studied. Remi had quickly turned away and pulled his focus off the two.

Leading back to where they were now.

Having been out here for the last half hour with Raphael, pacing in front of the door. "Maybe the fledgling killed him?" Remi shrugged, finding some reason to go into the room and make sure that everything was alright, that nothing had happened to the new member.  
"You seem so worried. Calm yourself down. If anything would have happened, Kyle could have easily of defended himself against a weak fledgling who was out of their new born senses." Raphael seemed at least loyal in his description but still, his voice was void of any affection or sense of romantic love which would have been there on any one else's lips.

Remi regretted it glancing a sad pity of a look at the other boy, when those black merciless eyes met his gaze and burned with anger. "You who is known to have a heart that had been the victim of Medusa's gaze." Raphael stated, adjusting his pale green shirt, a cold smile playing at the edge of his lips.  
"You're chiding me on having a lack of emotion?" Remi growled beneath his teeth.  
"Say that again... and you'll be passed from this world and into the next, barely having time to register that I had ripped your heart out from your body." The angel faced boy stated, his black eyes lifeless and cold, showing complete honesty to his statement.

The door groaned slightly as it began to open, Kyle's smirk and grin plastered across his face as he lent on the doorway. Behind him golden light poured around his cold platinum hair making him look like he was shedding a burst of moonlight to the two vampires. "Interesting project you gave me to work with there Raphael." The boy's glare bewitched his eyes as he looked over at the younger looking vampire. "I wonder why you thought that _I_ of all people, could have been the best to help him." Those golden eyes were so much far worse to bare. At least with Raphael's black eyes, they expected darkness to come from them.

But with precious eyes like molten gold? A glare like that was as dangerous as touching the metal itself in a magma heat.

Raphael straightened his posture and kept his voice even. "Don't find a hidden cause when there is none _Palomita._ " Kyle's cheeks burnt slightly red at that, making Raphael smirk. "Now was you able to do something and help?"  
"You doubt my skill." Kyle teased with a sly smile.  
"Never." The head vampire stated firmly and impassively.  
"Right. Sorry to break up this moment but is the girl okay?"

Kyle's eyes flashed with amusement at Raphael who rose an eyebrow in curiosity. "Go on in." Kyle said simply and stepped from the doorway as both plunged into the room.

Immediately Remi's mouth dropped open and even Raphael paused to frown as he looked between Kyle and the figure now sitting by the bed. "Hang on... what the hell?" Remi frowned. "Where's the fledgling."

The figure flinched at that but Kyle only walked only with a soft voice. Strangely hypnotic Remi thought as the subtle purr he had heard before now became rather dominant. Strangely forceful in it's tackling and movement through the air. "It's okay dear. They're just a bit surprised is all." Kyle rested a hand on the thin figure's shoulders. "Now come out the shadows. My work doesn't deserve to be in the darkness."

Both vampires shot a glare but Kyle only stuck his tongue out.

After all, this fledgling would never see daylight ever again now. The shadows and night was where they would be spending an eternity.

At least while Kyle worked on coaxing the boy out of his hiding spot, it gave Remi a chance to look around the room. "Oh yeah, I did a little bit of repair. Honestly, you can't have them living like this. This place used to be a diamond. If I come back and find this room in a mess, I promise by the gods, I will have your fangs!"

Raphael laughed with amusement while Remi stared in shock. Had that boy seriously just said that to their leader and gotten away with it.  
"You've grown more defiant I see." Raphael smirked.  
"Oh you know... little old me." Kyle grinned, putting away something small and curved like ivory into the back of his belt, which Remi had thought strangely for a moment had resembled a boomerang. Must have been his imagination.

The figure however finally came around to Kyle's soothing and hypnotic words and moved from the white washed and black pattern wall of winter trees and landscape and the fresh fur carpet towards the golden light soaking lamp which rested on a bedside table by the large Egyptian silk queen sized bed. They stopped for a moment to check their reflection in the glass mirror doors and large vanity mirror on a white oak table. "Honey, I assure you. There is nothing wrong with my work. Don't worry, if either of them say anything, I'll claw their eyes out."  
"Kyle." Raphael said in warning.  
"Meow." The blonde chimed in response with a teasing wink.

As the figure stepped into the light, Remi studied the way that the light caught on the figure's leather jeans which were wrapped loosely onto a malnourished and skinny frame. The change and physical effects seemed to still be perfecting the girl into her best shape now that she was fully changed. Remi wondered what Kyle had done with the dress she had been wearing.

But as his eyes moved up his shock became less about the work done but by the fact of what he was actually seeing and scolding himself for not seeing it before.

The figure kept dark green eyes locked onto them which glanced out the corner of their sight at Kyle who seemed to have made a bond with them. "It's okay. Go on." The blond coaxed.

The _boy_ who was now stood before both vampires had a multitude of tones in his hair from a dark purple to a nearly pitch black while speckles of silver underline made it shine out like the very night sky itself had come to life in front of their eyes. They wore a leather jacket over a skin tight Italian style shirt. The material was like a velvet grey and seemed to shimmer with the movements, strangely suiting the outfit. "May I present to you-" Kyle smiled with a beam, making his voice build up slowly. "Your victim in fucking attack." He deadpanned, casting Raphael a dark glare as he stormed over. "You brought me here to look after him, but you didn't even have the decency to take him out of the dress his attacker and murder had shoved him into against his will! Instead you break his wrists!" Kyle snarled under his breath.  
"That is not for you to know." Raphael kept his voice quiet and steady like a rock as he faced the other boy down. Never had Remi ever seen someone talk like this to Raphael and still be breathing after this long of saying those words. "The business of the night children is none of your business-"  
"It will be if you intend to change me some day!" Kyle snapped.  
"But who knows how long that game of yours can play out." Raphael said coolly. "After all, it's a game which you tend to play alone."

Awkward silence filled the air for a long moment, making the fledgling shuffle their feet and even Remi rub the back of his neck as the vampire and magician glared each other down. "All I ask is that you had at least showed him a bit more decency." Kyle said finally in a whisper. His gaze being the first one to back down as he moved it to the floor.  
"You think that I don't care enough for my own people-"  
"I think that I remember when that was me on the street like that." Kyle said beneath the listening of the other two vampires. "And you showed me that compassion... and I wasn't one of you then."  
"No." Raphael stated, his face completely impassive. "I guess you weren't."

Kyle shook his head slowly. "Come on. We better get going." The head vampire stated,

Kyle's eyes lingered on the boy for a long moment. "I have a few questions to ask those warlocks anyway... like why that kid is coated in magical energy." Kyle shook his head before slamming the door behind him as he left.

Remi's dead heart even felt slightly sorry as he could see the pain and anguish in Kyle's eyes as the boy had left before any of them could have seen him cry. "Don't worry." Raphael turned his head slightly to look at the fledgling.

He glanced for a moment between Remi and the other new born before rising an eyebrow. "Well I did say, we better be going. How better than to spend your first night of eternity than with your new family." Raphael stated and held open the door.

Remi and the boy looked at each other for a moment before Remi held out his hand and guided the new born from the room.

None of them noticed the pair of eyes gleaming in the window, hungrily devouring the details of the scene before them.


	4. Book 1 - Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to anyone who reads this story.** **Warning. Story contains: Violence, boyxboy, graphic violent details. Mentions of past abuse, amnesia, death, murder. Hope you all have a nice day/night wherever you are.** **I'm going to make this an unofficial cross over with some of my other fanfic stories, so expect; Percy Jackson and The Kane Chronicles to be referenced (if not some OC characters from those fandoms, from my other stories.) To turn up in this one. So since this is still book one; it's set during and before the end of COHF.**

* * *

"Well look at that. I guess bad news does comes in three. I'm not sure how my master will react to more riff raft being here."  
"Always so charming." Kyle murmured quietly.

The two boys and two immortals were casually stood in front of a doorman to the warehouse which was to be the location of the Down worlder event which was to be talked about for the next year. Whenever the famous Magnus had a part, he made sure that it was a party which was to be remembered. Even the skeptical Kyle who had been to his far share of clubs at his age, when Raphael had first asked him to come to one of Magnus' parties back in 2007, he had just been sure that Raphael had been exaggerating.

But then he had tasted the drinks and now he was a believer.

If only realizing just a bit later who Magnus actually was.

But that party certainly was one which was a good memory to him. Drinks, music, dancing with Raphael who even himself had managed to loosen up slightly for the night. Until some mundane boy had been turned into a rat. That had been a good laugh, right up until the point he had lost Raphael in the crowd, and those Nephilim bastards had ruined the vibe of the party for a bit as they had hunted down Raphael and chased the Night children back to the hotel.

Kyle remembered his Raphael had been in such a mood for days afterwards!

But still, the greetings on the door was the same as it was back then... ever so charming and always enjoyable to watch.

Remi however didn't look pleased in the slightest with a deeply etched scowl on his face, and a pair of fangs waiting hungrily to extend as the young boy in front of them was giving them a raised eyebrow look. The boy looked about fifteen, maybe still fourteen, though Remi of all people knew that when it came to looks and age, it was always best never to guess.

"Master?" Remi wondered aloud and watched as the black haired boy bristled like an angry hedge hog. A pair of dark feathered wings behind him fluttered out sending a strong breeze against them. The boy had hair like Raphael's but eyes like the fledgling's, which were looking less dark green and dark, sapphire blue.

Speaking of which, the fledgling still stood away from the other two of his kind and gravitated closer to Kyle at the back of the group. He kept glancing around or staring down at his own hands which were folded into his lap. His hair shined brilliantly like the night sky above them and Remi begrudgingly had to admit, Kyle had done a major and amazing job with the boy. The leather trousers and jacket framed his thin frame greatly and the boy was nicely toning out into his new vampire body. The animal like grace subconsciously taking hold the longer that they were around.

But part of Remi understood why at this moment it was probably a struggle for the fledgling to speak.

The stench of mundane was polluted in the air around them.

The boy in front of them gave a sharper frown and glare as he noticed that he was being observed. In the night light his olive toned skin caught softly, like the colour of cold aged stone, but still he looked like one of those warlocks who had recently heard about the business going on around New York.

But still Remi began to realize why this boy looked familiar as the boy gave a furious glare when Raphael muttered, "Of course. Alec Lightwood... now his little angel toy boy isn't around, the Warlock must be trying to fill his affections and distract himself with something else."  
The boy snarled with indignation while his finger tips began to blaze with purple sparks.

Kyle grinned like a Cheshire cat with a full glistening pearly white smile. He whispered softly to the head vampire. "I think it's not best to remind a fanboy of the ex who his celebrity crush is still obsessed with." He tried to give a dazzling smile with a slight flick of his fringe from across his startling gold eyes. His silver like hair swayed almost again looking like worn silver. "I'm sorry." He tilted his head ever so slightly and the golden colour caught the street light lamp, making it look like his eyes were a blazing fire of precious and envious colour.

Remi stared wide eye, surprised at just how well the boy seemed to know how to hold himself! Way better than any other fifteen year old would no how to. But with one glance at Raphael next to him, he saw the head vampire was completely without surprise but a hidden smugness at how Kyle could do it so easily.

Kyle kept up the smile watching the boy in front of them lock a glare through him. "Please- uh, sorry, what was your name?"

The boy only narrowed his eyes and snarled quietly, but loud enough for them all to hear. "Alec Lightwood." He said with mock before slamming the heavy warehouse door shut.

"Well that went well." Remi muttered, watching Kyle slowly turn on him with a glare as the boy folded his arms.

He simply rose an eyebrow and took a calming and steady breath.

For a moment, Remi thought that he may have finally gotten too Kyle a little when he saw the boy frown slightly like he was thinking of just how well he may be able to pull something off.

Which was exactly what the blonde was thinking as he knocked heavily on the door again, almost as though he was punching it.

But just before it began to open, the three watched him let a open palm fall behind his back and the boy whisper: _"Hathor."_

A green heart pathetically sparked up in smoke from his palm but dissipated easily just as the three stared at it.

But when the boy opened the door again, Kyle lent against the cold metal and let one hand stretched and snake up along the length of the door.

"I thought I told you jerks to get-"  
"Really now." Kyle purred.

The boy paused in the doorway, obviously and clearly startled as he came to a calm and lustfully, half eye lidded Kyle who seemed not quite... the same to Remi and Raphael's eyes, but as evidently different as he seemed to the boy in front of them who gulped slightly. "Honestly, I only wanted to talk." Kyle said in a voice which was softer than the air and purred like a content kitten.

Remi for a moment paused as a rogue memory flooded into his head. The way that Kyle was holding himself... the way that the boy spoke with such a gentle yet teasing pretense... no. It couldn't be. For a moment there. Kyle had sounded like someone. Someone from Remi's past. A certain french boy who couldn't possibly- no. It was probably just another one of Kyle's damn tricks.

Forcefully he shook his head and blinked back his sense to what was going on in front of him. He realized that it wasn't just his imagination. Kyle's voice was charged. Charged with magic. Whatever that had been he had did before... Remi would make him pay for it later. But at present it wasn't best two dwell on thoughts which didn't belong there.

Kyle grinned triumphantly as the warlock boy blushed brilliantly in his cheeks, his eyes wide like he was caught. "Y-You're using Magic! B-But- Magic can't do this?! No magic I've come across in my study! But I can still feel it- you're drowning in magic-"  
"The only magic here, right now." Kyle said, still as soft spoken as ever. "Is you, beautiful."

Remi watched the corner of his eye as Raphael eye's focused for the first time with something. Something which Remi had never seen there before as the leader regarded Kyle.

 _How hard must it be._ He thought to himself, feeling pity for the Magician and his leader. _To have magic which can do that. To make someone love you. But then to know that even if he used it on Raphael... it wouldn't be real._ Remi turned his eyes down cast for a moment as he thought about the amount of restraint that the blonde magician must have to put into himself to have had that power all this time.

The black haired, warlock boy exploded brighter and brighter with a growing blush. "Please tell me your name?" Kyle cupped the boy's pale chin and turned his gaze to meet his golden one.  
"It's Arion."  
"Well Arion." Kyle smirked, watching the smaller boy tremble beneath his touch and exhale softly under the touch. "Won't you please let us through?" He tilted his head, leaning forward teasingly and watching how the boy was hypnotized by the magician.  
"But he-" Arion began with a momentary flash of glower towards Raphael, but his eyes remained unmoved from Kyle's face, while his feathered wings flapped softly.  
"He's just a bit grouchy." Kyle cooed. His hand at his side, quickly indicating towards the doorway for the others, who wasted no time in taking slow strides forward. "He has a big meeting in Idris soon. You know how those big, bad, mean Nephilim can be. Especially of late."  
"Y-Yeah. I-I guess."

Arion barely even seemed to notice that Raphael, Remi and the fledgling seemed to have already passed and entered the party. Especially as Kyle was rounding on the boy, and Arion mirroring the movments, barely seemed to have noticed that he was now the one stood outside the doorway, and Kyle on the inside. "Thank you." Kyle purred, leaning in a bit further. "You're such a-"

Before the gap between their lips shut, Raphael slammed the door shut in Arion's face and Kyle bolted the door, his lustful expression turning into a wicked and cold grin. "A dope." He bellowed with laughter as they could hear Arion banging on the metal door furiously, bellowing to be let back in, as he seemed to finally have come to his senses. "He must have been gagging for it!"  
"Especially if one of your spells managed to work on him."

Kyle's grin half turned on itself as the same spark of green smoke in the shape of a heart from earlier, rose up in his palm. It flickered in and out and Kyle seemed to be struggling with focus to try and retain it. "I told you long ago." Kyle whispered to Raphael. "I specialize in combat magic. Not influential or elemental magic. But still... If I had been able to cast a powerful version of that love spell instead of only managing to charm him... I could have had some real fun."  
"You and your enjoyment of mind games." Raphael rolled his eyes.  
"It's how I've survived this long." Kyle smiled for a long minute, before it turned sour and he walked forward grabbing the Fledgling's hand. The heart charm in his own palm flickered out and crushed into a wisp of smoke. His unspoken frustration from earlier seeming to come back to his memory. "Party time." He muttered and rushed into the warehouse corridor with the other new boy.

Raphael glared at the ground until Remi clapped him on the back with a slight grin before walking away.

 _ **-Break-**_

"So, this is really a great party." Remi muttered into his glass as he stirred it's contents with his straw. Watching the deep crimson in it churn slowly.

The warehouse, it seemed, was only a portal, the entrance decorated to really lead into one of Magnus' private locations. A great and large courtyard area decorated with flowers which grew up the sides of the grey walls which led off into their own corridors, to various other rooms, to more portals? Remi wasn't sure, but his eyes still lingered on the place with amazement. It was like a thousand fireflies were lines inside the bushes where floating candles weren't.

Far too many of the lights and the flowers gave off a neon blue colour, for his taste, but having heard about Magnus Bane, he wasn't surprised, the rumors and reputation indeed, seemed to proceed him.

Some tables gave of their own neon light, like the bar, which was the most gathered area, with the exception of the tables where faeries, werewolves and even a few more of the Night children gathered. No one seemed to even bat an eye there way, except for some of the vampires who were still celebrating their new family member.

Some had moved over to make over heatedly next to the statues, in the corner of the courtyard, or in the hot tub, enjoying the brilliant canvas of bright stars above them and the flow of music around them.

Kyle had abandoned the group and was mingling with a group of faeries who had thought that they had found a new and weak mundane victim, ready for their picking. But they were wrong on both counts. Not Mundane and not a victim. But they had something in common. They were all, cold, calculative and cunning. Remi guessed that he shouldn't be surprised after all that Kyle got along with them.

But Raphael looked ready to lunge over and rip the boy away from them with a snarl of his fangs.

Remi rolled his eyes all over again and lounged against the table in front of him. "That boy one of these days is going to get into more trouble than he can handle."  
"Doubtfully." Raphael growled quietly.  
"You should go over there. Get him away from them before they try anything. You know what they are like, just as I do. He'd appreciate your help I'm sure." Remi tried to suggest helpfully.

Raphael paused just as he had been about to say something, then turned his head back to his second in command and smirked deeply all of a sudden. All anger seemed to flood away from his face, though Remi didn't understand it himself as he thought Raphael would be angrier.

One of the faerie boys had just slowly slipped his hand along the alluring curve of Kyle's torso and let it slip down to the blond boy's butt. His face a grin of what he would usually use to try and trick other humans.

Kyle smiled back.

Remi frowned when he looked at Raphael, still not understanding the sudden change. "You better step back." The black haired boy grinned. "In three. Two. One-"  
"What?"

Remi stumbled back as something solid sailed past him, smashing across the table and sending it flying along with the black shadow. His drink fell to the floor with a smash along with the other and it wasn't until the objects came to a roaring and tumbling stop, did Remi realize that it was the faerie boy who had tried flirting with Kyle. The stone table was now cracked on the floor and the faerie had a burn on his cheek and howled as he held it. His teeth now barred and his black eyes angrily locked on the bar where the magician was lent back with arms spread out on either side of him. The faeries all looked at him with hatred, but also a hint of respect as they moved away from him quickly and flocked around their comrade.

Kyle slowly raised his hand and looked at his nails with a lazy and deeply etched grin, before blowing gently on their tips and watching green sparks fly off as the symbol of a cat blazed above his upturned palm.

Remi stared then watched as soon as the faeries and every one else had turned their attention away, Kyle seemed to stumble and almost instantly nearly fall to his knees. His smirk replaced with him taking deep breaths, in need for oxygen.

Even when the three vampires moved over to him and got him seated in a table at the corner of the courtyard, he still seemed to be trying to recover himself. "You over did it again." Raphael scolded, watching how Kyle didn't even bat an eye his way in response. Raphael sharply grabbed the boy's shoulder and turned him to face his frozen glare. "Do you ever take a moment to think of what you are doing before you do it?!" He hissed quietly.

Kyle's fringe fell over his eyes as he turned his head to look back up at Raphael slowly. Always seeming as though he had the upper hand of control. Even when he was weak, Remi observed. "Apparently I don't." He said quietly. His golden gaze blazing out of his fringe as he adjusted himself. "Do I?" Kyle snatched his himself free, but Raphael just grabbed the boy's arm which Kyle pulled closer to himself, as he leveled their gazes. "Cause it's not the first time."

Raphael froze with his grip and glared down at the boy.

Even Remi was starting to feel uncomfortable as he glazed over at the fledgling. But of course, the boy was still looking around in amazement, taking in the sight of the faeries, of the local party, trying to understand how it was all possible.

Still he hadn't even said a single word.

"They won't forget that." Raphael finally said into the stretching silence.

Kyle grinned, slowly flexing his finger where an iron ring with a emerald in, was hot with faerie blood. Raphael traced the movement which could have been so casual but smirked, knowing where the magician had got that ring from. "I'm glad." The blonde purred.

"Well now, if you have quite finished. You can tell me exactly what you're doing?" A voice sounded from behind them.

Kyle grinned. "Just making sure that my little plan went well. And since you're here. Apparently... it worked."

 _ **-Break-**_

In the dim light of the night, Raphael and Remi stood in the corner of closed, crimson painted room, which they had been ushered into. Unlike Kyle who was lounged out along the double, four poster, silk covered bed. For five or so minutes, he had been toying around with some of the various books on the shelves, or even so far so as to say that he was admiring the etchings on a blank canvas and easel, next to a desk full of drawings of strange marks and symbols. The open balcony let in a pleasantly cool breeze which swept through the room eagerly.

"Like I didn't have enough problems of my own to deal with at the moment, like the emergency meeting, being called to Idris. I try to blow off steam for one night." A unusually stern voice muttered under their breath as they slowly moved into the room. "You cast a spell on my Apprentice, lock him outside of the portal back here and then you go and bring me this load of more trouble!"

Kyle grinned. "Oh Blue, you know you can't stay mad at me." He slowly turned his gaze to the young almost, near twenty year old looking man who was now lent against the wall, casting him an annoyed look with cold yellow eyes, dilated with a cat eye pupil. The man's black hair was combed into a mess, but with an very attractive, and beautiful body, which was adorned with blue glitter, just like his black locks of hair. It made it easier to over look certain things about him. The eyes being one thing, and the fact that he looked exhausted being another.

Magnus Bane. High Warlock.

And all round fabulous hottie, according to Kyle.

"You haven't change one bit." Kyle purred with a grin, as his eyes roamed over the warlock.

It didn't go amiss to Magnus, the glare that Raphael sent him not long after.

After a minute, Remi and Raphael began to notice that the man's apprentice seemed to have also taken a step into the room and was now casting the blonde a glower like no other. "That's him Magnus." Arion growled, his wings flapping angrily behind him. "That's the boy! He put the spell on me! Though I don't understand how exactly! It was like no other magic I've ever seen before-"  
"Kyle." Magnus sighed, running a hand through his hair, with an annoyed glance before his gaze moved up slightly and filled with confusion. "So you're why there are so many children of the Night celebrating at my party. Nice eyes, though I can see that Kyle did his work with your hair."

Raphael looked over curiously to the fledgling who seemed to be caught between being stood by Kyle and gravitating over to Raphael. The leader knew that the boy must still be confused, trying to take everything in. Not many Fledglings came around to their senses for a day or so after being awakened. The fact that the fledgling hadn't bolted yet, promised to Raphael a reason for the boy to be a keeper... that or maybe the boy was just still too scared to run. After all, where would he go?

His eyes turned hungry for information as they gazed at the fledgling. _Show me._ He thought.

Kyle however now had a wicked smirk as he crossed his legs and propped himself up. His voice becoming a sharp purr. "Well, it just goes to tell you something. Maybe next time get a look alike-"

Arion glowered.

"Servant." Kyle continued.

Arion seethed, his wings spreading out behind him.

"Of your ex boyfriend."

Purple sparks burned in the apprentice's eyes.

"Who is in love with you!"

At that Arion's rage exploded out of as a wave of flames on his palm, as did a strangled squeak of horror.

"Honestly." Kyle grinned. "If one of my spells can do that." He tutted mockingly. "He must seriously, have really fallen, deep, deep, in love."  
"YOU BLONDE PIECE OF S-"  
"Arion. Go." Magnus stated, not even glancing over his shoulder.

"Looks like his anger is that deep too." Kyle smirked, watching Arion have to get escorted out the room by Remi who flashed a wicked smile as he did so.  
"Sometimes I wonder how it is, that you're kept on a leash."  
"I'm not most of the time, it's so rare that someone can actually come along that can really get me going like-"

Magnus looked over, cutting Kyle off with a glare, then turning a curious look at Raphael who stayed in the quiet, avoiding his gaze.

But even Magnus now seemed to have grown evidently colder and more annoyed with Kyle as he turned back to him. "Speak." He stated.  
"Aw come on Blue! You know me-"  
"You just nearly started a fight between the children of the night and the faeries."  
"I did?" Kyle frowned, turning his gaze up towards Raphael who shrugged, then he narrowed his eyes and frowned. "I can fight my own fights!" He barked, momentarily losing his cool, before turning a glare back to Magnus. "And as for that fight. It wouldn't have happened if that Faerie would have kept his hand off my arse!"  
"Anyway." Magnus continued. "Then after all that. You bring me more trouble to deal with!"  
"HOW!?" Kyle rolled his eyes. "I thought you of all people would be interested!"  
"About harboring criminals at my party? How would I find that interesting?"

Kyle paused as did Raphael and Remi who turned their gaze over to the fledgling with a curious frown. The boy looked with wide eyes between all of them, taking a few steps back, but the blonde only shot his hand out and placed it on the new born's wrist, half comfort, half to keep him from running. "Criminal?!" Kyle burst out. "Victim more like! The kid just died barely a few hours ago!"  
"Oh not him!" Magnus waved his hand, looking over at Remi and Raphael. "I'm on about their kind!"  
"Excuse me?!" Remi snapped, his pride, boiling to the surface.

Magnus slowly walked over to the bed and tossed a news paper onto the bed in front of Kyle. "Take a read." Kyle took a moment, frowning as he read the paper, before Remi who had now taken a spot next to his leader snarled.  
"Well?" He said. "What is it then? What have we apparently done!"  
"Body found in amazon forest..." Kyle frowned.  
"Just because that mad little psycho has been in control a lot of my place." Raphael growled quietly. "Do not assume that it was me, or my loyal followers who did this-"  
"I don't. The Nephilim do." Magnus stated, folding his arms with a sigh. "You know the accords. More now than ever, you know how _they_ are behaving."  
"Oh!" Kyle perked up. "Sorry, correction: Body _parts_ found in amazon forest." He said turning his gaze around to Magnus. "This Raphael. And I doubt that it was Remi, maybe." He shrugged.  
"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, brat!" Remi snarled.

He noticed a small giggle, come from next to Kyle.

He was surprised to see that the fledgling had a hint of a smile sent at him.

"No. I doubt it is Raphael too." Magnus nodded. "But I would hear your reasoning."  
"Raphael isn't stupid enough to leave a body." Kyle grinned, watching Raphael smile darkly towards him.  
"You're really bugging me kid." Remi growled, earning another giggle from the fledgling, who this time he returned a smile to.  
"He couldn't have done it." Raphael spoke up. "Remi was with me when this happened. We were welcoming this one into our family." He nodded towards the fledgling, who flinched at the words.  
"Body was drained of all blood as well as having chunks missing... authorities report it likely being an animal attack?" Kyle read then slowly lowered the newspaper with an incredulous look. "And mundanes believe this bull shit?"  
"So far. Yes."  
"What do you mean. So far." Remi frowned at Magnus.  
"I have an acquaintance out there who inspected the body. It showed that the body went under a complete blood transfusion barely hours before death." He stated. Taking a seat on the chair as his desk.

Kyle pondered on that for a moment as he frowned. "It's nothing to do with us or the others... and no mundane could ever be that far out there. So it must be a downworlder or even one of those dark-"  
"You know way too much for your own good." Magnus cut him off, but Kyle gave a knowing smirk.  
 _If he doesn't count himself as mundane or downworlder..._ Remi thought, as he watched a quiet conversation take place. _I wonder... what does he mean by, 'us or the others'._ He frowned on that for a moment.  
"And so. For what I came for your help with!" Kyle beamed and jumped to his feet, before ushering the fledgling forward slowly. "Ta-da!"  
"He's not some kind of toy for you to play around with Kyle." Raphael growled in warning. "He is now a child of the Night. You will treat him with respect, as he deserves to be."  
"Well excuse me for trying to lighten up the mood!"  
"I don't do light..."  
"Was... Was that a joke?" Kyle stared with wide eyes, surprised deeply at the other boy.  
"Just show the warlock." Raphael sighed.

But Magnus however had already taken steps forward and was now smiling slightly down at the other boy. "Hello, my name is Magnus Bane. What's your name?" He lent ever so slightly forward. Unnaturally gentle. "What's a cutie like you doing with these lot?"  
"Magnus!" Kyle exclaimed with a frown.  
"He won't speak-"  
"T-they say they're my family. A-And I-I can't completely remember my name." A tiny, soft voice whispered into the air, bringing silence and surprise as the three younger looking boys stared with wide eyes at the fledgling, while Magnus smiled gently. His cat eyes seemed to even gaze softer at the boy.  
"I guess they are now. I guess I can't say not to be scared of them cause they don't bite-"  
"Oh Magnus." Kyle groaned and rolled his eyes falling back on the bed, covering his face. "Seriously?!"

Magnus just ushered the boy forward to sit at the edge of the bed. "I understand that the change can be difficult. How are you feeling?" He continued, ignoring Kyle who kept murmuring about of all the lines he had ever heard, that was the worst.  
"Its very strange." The boy admitted. Looking back and forth between Remi and Raphael. The first who seemed to be frozen with shock, the later was watching the fledgling, just beginning to evaluate him. "Everything is... different and yet feels so familiar."  
"No memories?" Magnus asked gently.  
"None." The boy whispered, and Magnus quickly moved his hand out to swipe the boy's eye gently.

So the fledgling wouldn't see that now instead of tears.

He would only drip tears of blood.

"Your friend Kyle told me about you." Magnus said gently.  
"What?" Remi frowned. "How?!"

In response the blonde smirked as he span his phone over his fingers and put it back in his pocket.

"You said you only remember part of your name?" The warlock wondered. "Would you please tell me? It would make this a lot easier?" He smiled and the boy nodded slowly.  
"I-It's Volpe I think." The boy whispered.  
"Volpe? A very beautiful and unique name." Magnus smiled, not noticing the way that those sapphire eyes brought up such memories of a recent heart break, who he still loved dearly. "Names are important for people like us." He placed his hand on Volpe's comfortingly. "Make sure you remember it... But I see what you mean Kyle." He said softly.  
"Knew it!" Kyle said, from where he was now laid back, reading the newspaper.  
"About which part?" Remi wondered.  
"You're covered in a lot of magic." Magnus said, his face growing a bit more serious. "Could you do me a favour please? Could you take your shirt off?"  
"Honestly Magnus, you have better lines- AH!"

Raphael caught Kyle as he went flying through the air after Magnus had swept his hand. "Not cool Blue!"  
"Shut up!" Magnus growled.

As he turned his gaze back to Volpe, he tried to push for a smile again. "I don't understand?" The boy whispered in that feathery light, timid voice.  
"Magnus just needs to check something."

Remi had gravitated closer and now placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "He won't hurt you I promise. None of us will."

Eventually, Volpe took of his jacket and began to cautiously pull up his shirt. "That's enough." Magnus said as he reached out and placed his hand against the boy's heart, closing his eyes in concentration for a moment.

Slowly he began to pull his hand back with a slight frown. "Well?" Kyle asked. "What's the prognosis doctor?"  
"There's magic on him. It's recent. Still fading." Magnus said as Volpe pulled his shirt down. "But it isn't from a Warlock... Not entirely anyway. But it reminds me of-" He paused for a moment. "Never mind. That's enough for right now." He turned a smile back on Volpe who shuffled nervously, but the others had gotten the message; _Not now. And not in front of the kid_. "Go back outside, enjoy the party. Have a few drinks."  
"A-Am I okay?" Volpe asked quietly.  
"You're perfect." Raphael stated. "You're a child of the night."  
"E-hem!"

Kyle glared up at the dark haired boy. "Well, I was promised one dance tonight. And hell be damned if I came out not to get one off you!"  
"I do not dance! Neither do I want to dance!" Raphael exclaimed, but it was too late. Kyle had already pulled him out the room. "Kyle you will be the death of me!" The last of Raphael's voice faded as they returned among the party.  
"It's a shame for them both." Magnus said. "One who feels they are burdened because they love, and the other who feels they are burdened because they don't feel love." He sighed softly. "I guess love makes pain from all of us in the end."  
"Thank you for your time." Remi said, quickly wrapping his arms around Volpe and guiding the boy out the room. "I wish you the best of luck with your trip to Idris."  
"I have a feeling. It will be anything but." Magnus muttered, letting the door to his bedroom, fall shut behind him.

Volpe paused outside the room and shuffled his feet as he looked back and forth. "W-What do we do now?" He asked timidly and Remi sighed, hearing the music coming from the next room.  
"Well, I guess it's time for you to meet the rest of 'the family'." He looked back down at the boy then paused for a moment as he looked at the sadness which was painted in his eyes. "But how about first. Would you like a dance?"


	5. Book 1 - Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to AngstIsMyThing for your review ^_^** **Warning. Story contains: Violence, boyxboy, graphic violent details. Mentions of past abuse, amnesia, death, murder. Hope you all have a nice day/night wherever you are.** **I'm going to make this an unofficial cross over with some of my other fanfic stories, so expect; Percy Jackson and The Kane Chronicles to be referenced (if not some OC characters from those fandoms, from my other stories.) To turn up in this one.**

* * *

Remi was thankful for many things when it came to the fact that he was dead.

Like for the fact that while in his life he had been crippled agonizingly with a disease which had meant his early demise. He was now strong as an ox both mentally and physically. In the darkest hours of the night he could take to the rooftops of the city and gaze out across the great expanse before him. On most nights unlike his night siblings, he would not spend them frantically draining people or just partying wildly, he would take a seat on the empire state building at it's peak and would either sit and read into the hours of the night, or just sit there and think, staring across the city and it's great beauty of lights glowing and yet polluting the earth. The body of a vampire wasn't just the only thing which received the incredible upgrade, it was only the first, the second was the mind. Sometimes the frantic expanse of it could mean that colder thoughts from sides of yourself you never knew about could come and take over. He had thought out that when he had been changed into a vampire, that was when he had learnt the real truth about himself, who he was, what he was capable of and what his true ambitions of life were.

All that, plus that and the fact that he could get away with not blushing.

Had he been human, his cheeks would have been dusted red faintly from blushing as he took the fledgling's hand in his own and guided him to the center of the courtyard where some couples had moved away, losing interest as a slow song had momentarily come on. Many had taken the opportunity to get a drink, looking around surprised that Magnus Bane, party animal extraordinaire, the wild lust animal, the man who used to be the legendary lover... he had a soppy love song playing on the speakers, but for some of the couples it made a nice change and a better reason to get close while others took the chance to mingle. After all it wasn't all that often, especially among The children of the night, that there were moments when you could feel that humanity once more. Being with someone you loved and holding them close as you danced? That was about as close to as any human experience that someone could feel.

Remi had learnt that in his past from first hand experience.

He sighed, trying not to think of the last time he had done this. That had been a time when his weak heart had kept up a beat for two and not just himself. When a certain shy boy back in Paris had given him the one, and only night that he had ever felt alive, across both existences as human and vampire. A time he dared not linger on for too given long because he would always find that the longer he did, the more bitter he became, the more his thirst would drive him mad, the more intense his hatred for his own skin, for everything around him, for his fate, how hopeless it would all become.

The fledgling however looked ready to bolt at a moments notice. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Remi whispered. "You're one of us now. What ever happened to you before. Will never happen again, you are the blood of our blood, eternal and mighty." He said almost mechanically. With Raphael losing the last newborn to the ludicrous sense of continuing that human life going, things had become a lot more strict about how fledglings were introduced into the fold of their home.  
"B-But." Volpe whispered, visibly freezing as he looked still ready to flee, but Remi just pushed lightly for a smile holding his hand out to the other boy as they stood at the edge of the crowd.  
"Don't be scared. You can trust me."

Then something occurred to him which he hadn't really thought about and let his mind cloud him by, while he had been looking at this boy. "Oh sorry. Do you have a different preference-"  
"No!" Volpe squeaked, shaking his head slightly as his sapphire eyes were like jewels given life. "It's just that I don't think I've ever- I can't remember how to- I-"  
"You don't know how to dance." Remi summarized with a slight smile. "Then I guess that means you will just have to have all that more trust in me."

Volpe looked all but ready to run, but still hesitantly he reached out and took Remi's hand in his own.

For a moment Remi could have sworn that lightning struck his heart. The sound of music became distant like the faint reminder of a wave crashing on a beach... no. Of waves crashing on _the_ beach. That certain melody which had come on the night he had danced with that boy. Of the night they had been in France.

For a moment he flinched back out of the grip. "Sorry." The older vampire said quietly, shaking his head. "I don't know what came over me there." Slowly he laced their fingers back together. There was that faint spark again but it was different. It wasn't like an actual spark that he had read about in a novel, where two people lock eyes and fall madly in love. No. This was different. This spark that ran through him, which shifted his perception to lock onto Volpe completely.

It was a whole different kind of magical.

The night sky haired boy stared a little more fearfully at their touch for a moment, scared like he had just branded Remi. "You're among allies now. Don't worry." The blond said quietly, pulling the boy a little closer and wrapping one hand around his waist carefully, then with the hand that was already joined, he laced their fingers, moving across through the crowd, slowly and precisely. "And I won't let you fall."

True to as any vampire, Volpe's instincts didn't fail him but he still seemed overwhelmed by them as he moved without realizing he actually was even moving. He bit his lip slightly and Remi could still see the boy was too nervous to ask his questions. Everything around him was still strange but now... that faint spark which had run through his skin momentarily. The way that memory had surfaced like that.

Strange. Certainly that was the word for it.

"I'm not going to rip your heart out if you ask me a question?" Remi continued. "I'm not Raphael."

He paused for a moment, remembering the fact that he had actually even came here with someone other than Volpe. It was strange how his whole perception seemed hell bent on staying focused on the boy, even when he torn his gaze away from the scared boy and towards the bar.

Kyle was hunched forward in his seat, his cold golden eyes were locked onto the marble counter with such a despair of rage that even Remi felt a thrill of worry for the boy. The ice haired blonde had a drink in his hand and the glass looked a few seconds away from cracking and smashing into shards from the deceptively strong looking boy's grip. Kyle just downed the harsh drink, grimacing at it visibly before reaching over the bar and grabbing the bottle, giving himself a refill.

Remi found himself thinking back to Magnus' words: _"It's a shame for them both. One who feels they are burdened because they feel love, and the other who feels they are burdened because they don't."_ Remi was slowly drawing the pattern which seemed to make sense as to why Kyle looked so pained while Raphael stood sentient over the young boy, looking for the first time to Remi like a lost puppy trying to guard his owner.

"There's enough pain around without keeping stuff in." Remi finally said, turning his gaze back to Volpe who had been tracing where the older vampire had been looking. "Ask me what you need to."  
"Y-You said that I should trust you." Volpe whispered in that timid and feather light tone. His voice soft like a whisper of breeze across the running river of a forest. The British accent was quite clear to Remi's ears just as his lingering French accent was probably clear to the boy's. "But kind sir." Volpe ducked his head slightly, lowering his gaze. "You ask me to trust in words which you yourself do not believe." He whimpered.  
"I meant it, I won't harm you-"  
"That isn't the lie." Volpe said.  
"If this is about you dancing." Remi grinned teasingly, trying to change the subject. "You haven't stepped on my toes once and as you can see, I haven't let you fall."  
"You tell me I am surrounded by allies and I will never be hurt again, but you sell me a dream of sweet words and ideals to try to comfort me." Volpe managed, trembling slightly with fear, still terrified by the fact that all of this made no sense to him.

Remi was just another stranger to him, like everybody else.

But the other vampire simply nodded and sighed. "I know, but I'm duty bound to tell you... Still, you're an interesting one aren't you?"  
"I'm nothing." Volpe whimpered.  
"That's a first. I've never met someone before who is nothing." He said sternly, pulling them closer and turning his gaze away once more to look over at Kyle who had rose from his seat, grabbing Raphael's hands in his own and dragging the boy over to the crowd.

Remi had caught the boy's words, even with how quiet they had been.

Another perk of being a vampire!

"For one night. Just pretend that you l-" Kyle gritted his teeth shaking his head then just turned to leave, but Raphael grabbed his hands and pulled Kyle's grip around his neck, resting his hand's on the golden eyed boy's waist.  
"For you, tonight, I'll try." Raphael said softly. "But I cannot change, no more than you can change that you love me."

Remi gulped slightly, moving slightly away from them with Volpe as he felt like he was an intruder in the scene but Volpe just looked on with sadder eyes. "Is this what eternity gives you? Is this what being a monster means?" He asked softly.

Remi was just growing all the more surprised the longer that he was with this fledgling. It wasn't just the fact that the fledgling seemed so withdrawn into himself, of course losing his memories would bring a trauma, but most vampires still this early into their awakening were in a blood frenzy! This boy was speaking eloquently and with such a well spoken term of address.

Who was this boy really?

Volpe's eyes glistened with unbroken tears. "Would you prefer that for tonight I lie to you? Do you want me to pretend for tonight that all is well." Remi asked gently, seeing how much all of this madness was taking it's toll onto the boy. Strong willed or not against his thirst, he was dealing with his own demons.

The smaller boy thought about that for a moment then nodded slowly before Remi pulled him closer. "Okay then." He whispered softly. "For tonight, let's pretend that we are two boys who have been together for a while." Remi kept his voice low and his gaze connected with the other boy's. "We're here because your friend Kyle, invited you to a fancy dress party. We've just come here to have fun."  
 _"Did you hear."_

Remi's ear twitched for a moment, out the corner of his eye he focused on the group of faeries from earlier. Each who had a grin on their horrific and beautiful faces which was enough to send even a shiver of fear down his spine. Whenever the faeries were that happy. It was never a good sign. There was never anything good about them being happy. _"We must leave immediately!"  
"You know we can't!"  
"The back up plan is set!"  
"The seed is planted."_

Remi glanced over to his leader who seemed too distracted with Kyle a the edge of the crowd. "They're so loud." Volpe whispered, shaking his head and making Remi grin slightly.  
"Yeah, it takes a while to learn the control which comes with all of it. But like I said. For now, let's enjoy tonight."

His gaze lingered back on the Faeries. "Tomorrow is going to be a busy day full of work I believe."

 _ **-Break-**_

As more and more crowds had left it had begun to feel to Kyle that he and Raphael were the only one's left in the world. The music was still soft in the back ground, but Kyle didn't care. It could have been heavy metal for all he cared, he still would have made sure he got his slow dance evening with Raphael. Kyle's cheeks were dusted deeply with a pink blush and his mind slightly slurred with the drinks he had downed to try and make himself feel better. Instead it had just made him feel weak and out of it while Raphael had grinned at him with amusement. "You've been angry with me all of tonight." The vampire finally said into the quiet of their company.  
"Well you're a jerk." Kyle muttered with a glare into the boy's chest.  
"You're not the first to say that." Raphael mused with a slight grin, keeping his arms protectively around the boy. "Now why don't you tell me why you're really angry."  
"You didn't tell me you were going to Idris." Kyle said quietly, making sure that he kept his golden gaze low and away from being caught as he rested his head against Raphael's quiet chest.  
"You're worried for me?" Raphael teased.  
"Maybe... After all, someone has to."  
"You always worry about me." The vampire teased.  
"Never the other way around, it seems." Kyle snapped coldly under his breath, making Raphael glare before the older boy took a long sigh.

They were a dangerous pair by any standards. But what made them so dangerous with each other wasn't because they were both intellectually dangerous. It wasn't because both were cold and manipulative. It was because they were both so similar in hating something about themselves that they considered deeply to be a flaw. A flaw which both wished they could destroy to help the other.

Raphael gently lent his head forward against the boy's, but as he did with anyone else. He never felt any attraction. Just as he had never done in his entire life. He never had a preference, just as he never had a need to sleep with anybody. But here he was with a boy that he deeply cared for, a dear friend above all else, but that was all that Raphael knew he would ever feel. He had never felt love for another person in an attraction. He knew Kyle was beautiful but he had no plans to bed the boy, or any wishes to. Even if Kyle was a girl, it wouldn't have made a single difference at all.

Raphael let out another sigh. "I do worry and care about you plenty, you fragile idiot." He muttered. "I just can't _care_ the way that you want me to, or even the way which I wish that I could _care_ for you."  
"I wish that I didn't _care,_ for you." Kyle muttered back but Raphael knew that it wasn't an insult.

He knew how much Kyle disdained any acknowledgment of feelings.

Kyle loathed his heart and every beat of it which was owned by Raphael and someone else.

He stopped as he watched a sparkle of glitter pass through Kyle's eyes.

Was he actually-

"Don't. Say. Anything." The golden eye boy snarled, wiping his eyes then just caving against Raphael's chest. His glare was as stubborn as he was. "I hate it when we're like this."  
"It's not going to change." Raphael grinned slightly. "You bathed in sunlight while I have to lay in the shadows. Even if you became a vampire? What would it do? You would lose your magic and the life you know. You know the rules. You can't be both."  
"There are some advantages to magic." Kyle said quietly, turning his hand down to his palm. "I could make you feel the love like I do-"  
"Then it wouldn't be real would it?"  
"Don't you chide me like I'm a child! Raphael you fucking idiot! If I was a child then I would be dead by now wouldn't I!"  
"You will always be that little boy I found on the street." The vampire said softly, his black eyes softer for once. "And you will always be my weakness. Which is why I need to keep you here and keep you a secret while I'm at the meeting."  
"I don't trust those Nephilim." Kyle shook his head. "I don't trust any of them! They're selfish!"  
"But I must still represent my brethren."  
"Then let me fight for you!" Kyle snapped. "Turn me. Right here, right now! Make me immortal! Make me your guard! I will tear their heads off and throats open! They wouldn't be the first people I've ever killed."

That was what sealed the deal for Raphael as he stared down at the fifteen year old. Remembering the first time he had come across the sobbing broken boy in a situation which had made the vampire torture a human in ways that even he had thought were unimaginable. Since that day, both had been linked. He had pointed Kyle in the right direction of being found by those who now housed him. But still, to Raphael, Kyle was that little boy who needed to be saved.

Even if it was from himself.

"What do you think of what we heard earlier?" Raphael stated, leaving no room for Kyle to carry on the subject and making it dead clear with his strict tone while they inched apart so the smaller blonde got a light over at the faeries leaving. His golden eyes studied them with a deep and merciless loathing while his deep interest as always was what lead that brilliant mind which fascinated Raphael.

those eyes lingered coldly for a long moment. "A form of blood magic maybe?" Kyle said quietly, his tears forgotten. "But I just can't make sense of all this yet. It's being told to complete a puzzle after being given three pieces out of a hundred and not being told what it is supposed to be." He shook his head slightly.  
"And those three pieces are?" Raphael asked.  
"The victim, that area of the amazon."

Kyle's eyes snapped over to where Remi was.

"And your fledgling." He said quietly.  
"I knew there was more of an interest in it than just the kindness of your heart." Raphael teased.  
"I have no heart." Kyle snapped.  
"So you don't rust him?"  
"I never said that though, did I?" The ice haired boy whispered, resting his hands against Raphael's shoulders as they moved with a bit more energy to the slow song. But neither had any interest in it as they were working down the path of their thoughts. "He is covered in magical energy which Magnus couldn't identify. He has no memories. Obviously the victim of deep abuse."  
"You can tell?"  
"You forget who I am." Kyle said coldly. "I know someone who's been raped and abused when I see them. I helped him change his clothes and clean up remember? I don't know what the story is but I can only go with the facts which have been given."  
"So Sherlock please do tell."  
"Well it's simple elementary Watson." Kyle muttered, his eyes lingered over the Fledgling before moving back to Raphael. "A victim shows up with intense signs of trauma, his body hacked into pieces after having a full blood transfusion? In an area where magic is still mighty and strong, especially for rituals. Yet, all this coincidentally happens at the exact same time that you come across a fledgling with no memory. All the while, this happens when you and the other leaders and Nephilim in New York are called to Idris." Kyle shook his head slightly, connecting the image but still finding that it was missing pieces to make it whole.  
"You're going off of an awfully big chance of coincidences there."  
"I don't believe in coincidences." Kyle muttered. "They're planning something Raphael."

The vampire nodded slowly as he looked down into Kyle's eyes. "They're planning something and my gut tells me that what ever it is, a lot of us aren't going to come back out of this alive." Kyle gritted his teeth as he stared after those who sent him back those cold and malicious grins.


End file.
